bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Stentron
Stentron is a Bulk Being, and a high ranking officer of the 5th Dimension Military League. He is seen with Hans, sometimes with The Mode, sometimes with Nikayla, and once had a small encounter with the player, asking if the player knows the whereabouts of a being from beyond the Multiverse. The player is unable to kill Stentron, and attacking him will cause him to erase the player, usually by using his weapon. Service in the Military League Stentron served in the 5th Dimension Military League. Starting as an average unit, he gradually rose up in the ranks, until he became an officer. At around this time, The Mode began taming Nikayla, the first of his pets. Stentron helped tame her. Thus, he was later seen by Nikayla as a big brother. Stentron is shown to care for her. Afterwards, Stentron also helped tame Charlie (who also saw him as an older sibling), but did not help tame Lucky or Rovern, as he was needed in putting down a large but brief surge of extramultiversal entities in what became known as The Great Breach. Afterwards, Stentron was still needed to clean up the damages and neutralize other escaped entities. He later returned to the 5th Dimension. Search for *indecipherable* Stentron entered the 5th Dimension with a squad of Military League units, searching for an extramultiversal entity that had entered the 5th Dimension. Nikayla was aiding him, going in a separate party but staying in contact. Stentron will ask the player if they have seen the entity, but keeps using its proper name, which cannot be pronounced/understood by beings of the 3rd Dimension. Eventually, another Military League unit gives a description of the entity. If the player knows where the entity is, as the encounter with Stentron happens shortly after an encounter with the entity, they can tell them where it went, and Stentron will depart to find it. Helping Hans Stentron is seen again in Hans' quest, which happens after the encounter with Stentron. If the player chooses a test of strength, Stentron will bring in Nikayla, who initially does not want to fight the player. However, Stentron then tells her that the player was looking at her breasts, which causes her to get angry and attack the player. If the player defeats Nikayla by knocking her unconscious, Stentron will remain by her side until she wakes up, and then leaves with her. Nut Cracking During the Nut Cracking event, Stentron was one of the entities that hunted down the Nutcracker. He managed to escape the fate of all the other hunters, and was the only Military League unit present. He will not interact with the player, and will keep a distance from the Nutcracker. Description Stentron takes the form of a tall adult human male in good physical condition. He wears the red uniform and futuristic armor of the Military League, but with gold elements, denoting him as a commanding officer. He often carries a weapon resembling a type of pistol, but can also generate the same weapon directly from his hand. He does not wear the same white shoulder pads and capes as the other Military League units. Let it be noted that this is only how he appears to 3rd Dimensional beings, as it is impossible to see Stentron's true 5th Dimensional form. Quotes "You, over there. Have you seen a *indecipherable* around here? This is a matter of great importance." -Stentron asking if the player has seen an Extramultiversal Entity. Trivia * It is unknown what relationship Stentron has with Lucky and Rovern. * Stentron can be seen again after the quests he is in, but will not answer most interaction attempts. * If the Military League gets involved in a situation, there is a slim chance of Stentron being among them. * If the player had managed to befriend the extradimensional entity, Stentron will angrily yell at them for their stupidity. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs